memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rise Like Lions
'' | miniseries = | author =David Mack | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =mass market paperback | published =November 2011 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = | ISBN =ISBN 1451607199 | omnibus = | date = 2377-2381 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Publisher's description IN THE MIRROR UNIVERSE . . . Miles "Smiley" O'Brien struggles to hold together his weary band of freedom fighters in their war against the overwhelming might of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Each day pushes the rebels on Terok Nor one step closer to defeat, but with nowhere left to run, the time has come to make their last stand. Light-years away, Mac Calhoun and his Romulan allies harass Klingon forces with devious hit-and-run attacks. But Calhoun has a grander ambition: he intends to merge his fleet with the Terran Rebellion and lead it to victory—or die trying. Meanwhile, a bitter feud threatens to shatter the Alliance from within. The old rivalry between the Klingons and the Cardassians erupts into open warfare as each vies for the upper hand in their partnership. Manipulating events from its hidden redoubts, Memory Omega—the secret operation initiated by Spock a century earlier—sees its plans come to fruition sooner than expected. But striking early means risking everything—and if the revolution fails, Spock's vision for the future will be lost forever. Summary The Terran Rebellion are preparing to flee into the Badlands when Iliana Ghemor informs them that Bajor is about to leave the Alliance but wants the rebels to defend it against reprisals. O'Brien and his people put up a defence against a Cardassian fleet that attacks them and manages to stop them conquering Bajor but Terok Nor is destroyed in the process. Meanwhile, Calhoun and his Romulan allies manage to destroy a large Klingon fleet that attempts to ambush them. The failure allows Klag to challenge and kill Martok and take over as regent. Soon after, Memory Omega agents telepathically cause many of the Cardassians to turn on each other, including Damar, who publicly assassinates Dukat. Damar eventually realises the cause and has every alien slave in the Cardassian Union put to death. O'Brien and Calhoun meet to discuss pooling their resources but are unable to agree who should lead an alliance. Memory Omega, who have amassed a large number of starships capable of generating wormholes, convince Jean-Luc Picard to take command of their flagship, Enterprise, and take control of the rebels. With their new technology, the rebels are able to simultaneously destroy a Klingon shipyard and liberate Earth, although several people are killed in the process. Memory Omega also cause the Klingons to turn on each other, forcing Klag to have their slaves killed as well. With both Klingons and Cardassians facing rivalry from the Taurus Pact, a union of the Gorn, Tholians and Breen, the Ferengi recognise the new Terran state. Klag retaliates by using a trilithium explosive to destroy Ferenginar's sun. The dishonourable act allows Memory Omega agent Duras to kill him in a duel and replace him, before ordering a peace with the Terrans. Klingon and Cardassian fleets fight to mutual destruction over control of a strategic monitoring site. Renegade Klingon Krona attempts to destroy Bajor's sun and only fails thanks to a suicide run from the Excalibur, with McHenry transporting the rest of the crew to safety and transferring his own consciousness to a Romulan ship's computer. A group of Obsidian Order ships also attack the fleet. Kes, a prisoner on one of the rebel ships, convinces Tuvok to let her use her mental powers to destroy the Cardassians then attempts to gain control herself, only to be killed when her power inhibitor explodes. Memory Omega Director Saavik proposes an all-out war against the devastated but defiant Cardassian forces but O'Brien refuses. Instead, Iliana convinces Damar, a follower of the Oralian Way, to bring the movement out of hiding and turn Cardassia towards peace, making a truce with the Terrans. The former Terran states are recognised as the Galactic Commonwealth and the Romulans granted sovereignty. With the war over, O'Brien retires to Earth with Keiko, leaving Eddington as Earth's representative in the new government and Ezri in charge of the Defiant and allowing the imprisoned Worf an honourable suicide. Saavik helps Ezri join with the Dax symbiont, kept alive in Curzon, the last surviving joined Trill. Unknown to anyone, however, the Dominion have just discovered the wormhole. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Edoka • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Krona • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Kirsten Perez • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Kabor • • • • • M'Rod • • • • Ratlik • • • Rogan'agar • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; :Iliana Ghemor • Kira Nerys Locations : • • • • (Elemspur Monastery) • • • Gamma Pavonis III • • Ireland • Japan • • • Maldives • Okara • Okinawa • • Raknal Station • • • • • • • • • • • Joch'chal Nebula • Koralis • Olmerak Prime • • Primary universe • Rolor Nebula • • Rudellia • • • • Vareth Dar Starships and vehicles :Ardent (Memory Omega starship) • ( ) • ( outrider) • Courageous (Memory Omega starship) • ( ) • Enterprise (Memory Omega starship) • ( starship) • ( ) • Intrepid (Memory Omega starship) • • Ostrava ( starship) • (Vor'cha-class) Capital Gain • • Independence • Kearsarge • Ketaras • Mostar • • Prisika • • [[OS Osskol|OS Osskol]] • Yolja Races and cultures : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Prophet • States and organizations : • • • Galactic Commonwealth • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Klingon Empire • Memory Omega • Taurus Pact • Terran Rebellion • • Bajoran Parliament • • • Romulan Star Empire • • Terran Empire • Terran Republic • Other references :annular confinement beam • artificial wormhole • bahgol • Battle of Bajor • Cardassian lifeboat • cytozine • deuterium • dilithium • duranium • Emissary of the Prophets • fistrium • jaunt drive • kai • kanar • ketracel-white • krada • metaphasic radiation • operations situation table • Oralius • racht • Raknal Accords • regent • targ • • topaline • Tox Uthat • warnog • zenite Appendices Related Stories *The next major novel to take place in the mirror universe is the |Disavowed}}. Connections Citations category:Books Category:Crossover novels Category:Mirror Universe novels